Crystal Palace Blues
by Lady Serenity Moon
Summary: What is happening to the Neo Queen? Minako has discovers one of Malachite's newly found secrets? All question answered. Please Read!
1. Neo Queen Serenity

  
Crystal Palace Blues: Neo Queen Serenity  
PG  
Written by Lady Serenity Moon  
Email Address: ladyserenity_moon@hotmail.com  
Website: http://www.homestead.com/ladyserenitymoon/main.html  
  
Hi ya,  
I hope that this story will be much better than my last ones  
which had not been total flop but need I say more. I now have an  
editor, Countrygirl-chan. Arigato! This story is dedicated to Jennie  
and Jenn of whom frequently praise my fan fiction for no apparent  
reason. Usagi-chan (you know who you are) arigato for all your help  
with my Homepage (Banners). Yes please go and visit my homepage and  
check out my stories unfortunately I don't have any of my other fan  
fiction in there (my other two) because I'm changing the format and  
I'm stuck on what to write anyway. Thanks Andrea for putting my  
stories on your site. I love ASMR. Sorry to the people who have read  
my other fan fiction and sent me an email saying that they loved them  
I will not be continuing them for a while. But anyway enjoy this  
story. Please email me with your comments and suggestions.  
  
Ja ne,  
Lady Serenity Moon  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crystal Palace Blues: Neo Queen Serenity  
  
*Neo Queen Serenity's POV*  
  
The Sun's rays were so beautiful in the morning, I contemplated.  
They shone down on the beautiful city of Crystal Tokyo like a ray of  
light which shines through the darkness. I sat at my desk quietly I  
was supposed to be working on something but instead I kept looking out  
of the window. I had surrendered myself to temptation. The beauty of  
this city which myself, my friends and family had built was  
magnificent. It had caught my attention this morning when I  
had gotten up.   
  
*Flashback*  
  
The room was lit brightly and many different colours bounced  
playfully off the walls. My husband Neo-King Endymion slept peacefully  
beside me. Besides snoring there was no peep out of him. I guessed  
that he would be as dead as a doorbell for the next few hours. The  
patio door was wide open as usual letting the cool spring breeze blow  
into the room. I pulled the sheets slowly down as not to wake  
Endymion. It was quite a leap to the ground I considered. I hesitated  
for a second and then lowered myself to the ground. I slowly made my  
way across our giant king-sized room. Our room had been especially  
decorated by Queen Minako of Venus. She quite fancies herself as the  
'decorating type' as she liked to put it. Other than being Queen of  
Venus she is my best friend and Leader of my Inner Senshi. She has  
many traits but why I like her as a friend is because she cares for  
everybody else's well being above her own. Her pretty looks have  
earned her the nickname 'Aphrodite' after the Goddess of Love. I  
have to say Minako certainly has an eye for detail. On one side of the  
room was a giant wooden bookcase filled with Medieval Story Books and  
some old Medical Journals. The bed was situated in the middle of the  
room, white satin sheets hung from the sides of the bed and golden  
bedposts finished of the classic antique look which many people  
yearned for. From what I had gathered, Minako had bought this bed  
from England. She was very much into foreign items rather than  
Japanese made brands.   
  
There were many other things placed carefully around the room.  
But I took no notice of them as I went through a door connecting to  
our private bathroom. The taps turned easily under my strong, slender  
fingers. I bent my face down near the water and splashed it  
occasionally in hope of trying to wake myself up from my deep sleep.  
Grabbing a towel quickly from the sidebar I slide out of the bathroom  
to put my dressing gown on. My dressing gown was white and had golden  
balls of fluff on the end of the strings which hung down from the  
little bow at the top of the dressing gown. I guessed that one of my  
senshi would be in the hall either on watch or just walking down the  
hallways patrolling as they often did. I understood why they all  
wanted to protect me but I had to make them all understand that they  
needed a social life too. Strangely there was nobody in sight. A glass  
window lay straight ahead of me shining through it was many rays of  
sunlight. The sunlight also projected a shadow on the floor which  
faded in and out every few seconds. In closer inspection, the window  
actually showed me a fantastic view of Crystal Tokyo. It was a crystal  
wonderland. Before I had time to really have a full look at it, Queen  
Raye/Sailor Mars came jogging up the stairs. She had raven long hair  
and was quite tall. Her eyes were deep pools of brown. Any man would  
give anything to have her for a wife. But only one man had managed to  
capture her heart and that was my husband's general, Jadeite. They had  
been in love since the Silver Millennium. But they had finally married  
10 years ago. I guessed that she had just been on her morning run in  
the Terrain Gardens. She waved at me and directed me downstairs as she  
jogged past.  
  
*End of Flashback*   
  
I had followed my senshi of fire's orders and gone downstairs to  
had breakfast with my friends and family. Now I sat in my study  
constantly thinking about things to come and things that have happened  
in the past. "Serenity," a voice called to me. I jumped out of my  
trance and faced Queen Setsuna of Pluto. She was not in her customary  
senshi uniform. I had given her a break from the time gate for ten  
years. She was now taking up her reign Queen of Pluto, wife and soon  
to be mother. Yes that's right Setsuna is pregnant with her first  
child. She had known her husband, Thomas since the Silver Millennium.  
Thomas, was the leader of the Moon Guard which protected my mother.  
But now they protect me as they will my children. Setsuna and Thomas  
are hoping that the baby she is carrying would be a boy. If so, that  
boy would become the next leader of my Moon Guard. "Setsuna," I  
replied. "Are you alright? I'm worried about you. I was on Pluto and  
I felt like something had happened to you," Setsuna questioned. I  
waved it off telling her that I was perfectly fine. She smiled... a  
fake smile. She didn't believe me. I sighed and asked her to  
leave the room.   
  
I don't believe myself either, there was something wrong with me  
though I could never put my finger on it. Endymion to had noticed the  
change in me he had asked me many times what is wrong but I just waved  
it off with the flick of my wrist. I looked sadly towards the book  
which lay in front of me. I had not been my usual self for some time  
and it worried my senshi and my love. I tried to start reading my book  
again but it was no use. I need to clear my head and get some fresh  
air. I pushed the chair back suddenly and picked up the book which I  
had recently been trying to read without much success. A lock of my  
golden hair fell in front of my eyes. I brushed it towards the side of  
my face and started to walk at a fast pace down the hallways of the  
Terrain Crystal Palace towards my private Rose Garden.  
  
I had collected many types of roses. Most of them were from  
Earth but occasionally you could find a Lunarian Silver Rose which was  
extremely rare on my home planet. Dropping the book on the ground I  
ran my finger over the top of a red rose. It silky petals felt like  
heaven under my fingers. I then felt warm arms wrap around my slender  
waist. "Hello Selene," a male voice said behind me using my pet name.  
"Hello Endy," I said to the stranger who of course was my husband. I  
felt wet lips kissing me on the neck. I giggled softly meanwhile  
trying to escape from his tight grasp. It was no use. I only had one  
option. I concentrated hard and felt the power of the Imperial Silver  
Crystal flow through my veins. I then made myself disappear and then  
reappear behind Endymion. Once I had disappeared out of my beloved's  
arms I saw him fall to the ground in a giant heap. I laughed openly  
and offered my hand to him. Of which he rejected and pulled himself  
up. He was always the stubborn one. His face showed the emotion of  
anger but softened as soon as he looked at me. It had been a while  
since I had actually laughed openly and he realized it. I frowned for  
a second before I promptly spun around and started to walk in the  
opposite direction. I had gotten three steps before I felt a hand  
reach out and grab my arm. I stopped in my tracks. "What's wrong  
Serena!" Endymion said using my old 20th Century name. I suppose old  
habits die hard. I shook my arm out of his grasp and started to walk.  
My walk then turned into a fast jog. I ran for my life, I don't know  
what exactly I was running away from but it was frightening. Something  
was missing in my life, something important. The question is what?  
  
I ran through the forest located at the back of the Terrain  
Palace. The brush was thick and many bushes lay in my path. But I  
didn't care. My tears fell on the ground and on my dress. I jumped the  
log that lay in my path but with high heels on it was very hard to  
balance myself once I had landed. I tripped and fell. Pain crept all  
the way up my ankle. I reached for my ankle trying to check if it was  
broken. Amy, my water senshi and Queen of Mercury, the planet of ice  
and knowledge had taught me many things about Medicine. Most of which  
I could not remember anyway. "That's no help," I yelled painfully.  
"What's wrong with me?? Mother. I need to know... what's happening  
with me. What's missing in my life? Who am I missing. Mother!!!" I  
screamed a scream that could shatter a thousand windows. My Moon  
symbol glowed furiously. A bright beam of golden light shot out of my  
forehead and towards the clear blue sky. I felt faint and slowly I  
closed my eyes. I tried to resist but my energy was all but drained  
and I really needed to sleep.   
  
I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a near dark room. A lamp  
was sitting on the chest of draws next to the bed which I lay on. It  
was turned and was emitting a bright yellow light that faintly lighted  
up the whole room. My vision got clearer and noticed that I was in  
mine and Endymion's room. Voices could be dimly heard to the left side  
of me. I recognized them. One being my husband and the other being  
Ami. I could not hear what they were talking about but I expected that  
it was about me. I sighed and learned my head on the pillow. A shadow  
suddenly cast over me. I expect to see Endymion or Ami. But what I saw  
surprised me. There stood my loyal senshi and friend, Sailor Saturn,  
The Senshi of Destruction otherwise known as Queen Hotaru of Saturn.  
She smiled at me. I gestured for her to sit on the bed. She nodded  
and sat down. I was curious to know why she was here. Hotaru was one  
of my best friends but I hardly ever saw her. She placed a hand on my  
arm and squeezed tightly. "Hotaru..." I spoke. She placed a hand on my  
mouth to stop me from talking. "You know why I'm here," Hotaru said  
simply. I frowned and gave her a strange look. "Oh Serenity don't play  
dumb with me," Hotaru said as a frown appeared on her small face.  
"Excuse me Hotaru but what the hell are you talking about?" I asked.  
The Queen of Saturn tossed a lock of her black short hair back behind  
her ear and spoke quietly, "It's time, we need her." I was stunned,  
speechless.   
  
I looked back at the Saturian Queen and smiled "I know but I'm  
scared," I answered finally realizing what she was talking about. I  
know knew who was missing in my life. Hotaru looked around the room as  
if to see if anybody was listening in. She finally spoke once she was  
sure that nobody was listening, "Why are you scared? She should be  
born soon." I thought quietly. I didn't wish to tell her that I had  
been trying. I didn't even want to tell Endymion. Yes, we had talked  
before about her but we had never decided when to have her. There was  
something wrong. "Serenity," a voice uttered from the darkness behind  
Saturn. Hotaru looked back towards the origin of the voice. Setsuna  
stepped out of the shadows. She wore a long dark red dress. It was  
designed like Hotaru's except Hotaru's was purple. "I know what your  
going through. Trust me she will come soon," The Plutonarian Queen  
said. A tear dripped from my eye. Hotaru, Setsuna and I were alike in  
one way. We had all been through hell and back. We had special powers  
mine being the Silver Crystal, Hotaru's being her Silence Glaive and  
Setsuna's being her Time Staff. We were different from the others  
somehow. I guessed that's why they were here and not any of the other  
senshi. Hotaru reached out and hugged me. "I can feel her she's coming  
soon. I do happen to be her best friend you know." I smiled at my two  
friends and thanked them for all they had said. "But please do not  
tell Endymion any of this." I said. The Queens nodded. "Is this why I  
have been feeling so lonely lately? Like I was missing somebody."  
"Yes," Setsuna said. "Has the time stream being affected," Hotaru  
asked Setsuna. "No," Setsuna said. Her face showed no emotion so it  
was impossible to tell if she was lying or not. Setsuna bowed to me  
and then stepped back into the shadows. Hotaru looked back towards  
were Setsuna had been. Serenity sensed that they were talking through  
telepathy. Hotaru looked back towards me and said, "We have to go. But  
before I go we have a message from you mother. Because it was she who  
sent us here. She wishes you well and says not to worry." So she sent  
them hear to tell or rather remind me about her. The missing person.  
Hotaru got up off the bed, bowed and then stepped back into the  
shadows exactly like Setsuna.  
  
I managed to get some sleep after the Saturian and Plutonarian  
Queens left. I estimated that it's about 8 o'clock. I door creaked  
open slightly and a person stepped into the room. I was still in bed  
and plenty of blankets were covering me. There was also many fluffy  
pillows behind my head. I laid back trying to make out the person who  
had just entered the room. I caught site of their clothing. A Purple  
Tuxedo... Endymion. He looked longingly towards my direction. I lifted  
my hand off the satin sheets and beckoned him towards me. He looked  
shocked and made his way over towards me. "Selene," he whispered. I  
grinned devilishly and pulled him with all my might to the other side  
of the bed. I was now feeling better after my little talk with my two  
eternal senshi, Saturn and Pluto. "What..." Endymion's voiced trailed  
off as I started undoing his Tuxedo. My lips reached his and they  
locked together. His tongue slowly entered my mouth. I fell back on  
the bed and he climbed onto of me. I laughed loudly as he tickled me.  
  
The Next Day:  
  
I sat on the top of one of the hills outside Crystal Tokyo. My  
Inner senshi surrounded me on all sides. A little further back sat my  
Outer Senshi. We were all transformed because we had been having a  
mock fight, well all of us except Pluto. Who was content just to sit  
on the ground and eat. We talked a lot about the past. Which we liked  
to call BCT in other words before Crystal Tokyo. It seemed so long ago  
in my memory. I still remember Small Lady journeying back into the  
past and my past self falling in love with her. I flinched slightly.  
"I need my baby," I slightly uttered. I then realized what I had just  
said. Thankfully many of my senshi hadn't heard me. Ami unfortunately  
had heard what I said as she was sitting the closest to me other than  
Minako. She placed a hand on my arm and spoke, "Sere is something  
wrong." A tear escaped from my eye. I can't tell them they'll just  
worry about me. I got up quickly. "No I'm fine," I said as I ran down  
the hill. Pluto looked towards Saturn. Saturn nodded and started  
running after me.   
  
Once I was at the bottom of the hill I stopped dead in my  
tracks. Ahead of me was Endymion walking with his chief general,  
Malachite. Meanwhile Saturn had caught up to me. "Serenity," she  
called out loudly. Only she had unfortunately called out a little  
too loudly. Endymion looked around as did Malachite. Endymion noticed  
me. He smiled and then his smile faded as soon as he saw my tear  
stained face. Saturn had grabbed my hand just as Endymion started  
running over towards us. I swear time froze for a second as Saturn  
lifted up her Silence Glaive and whisked us away from Earth.   
  
All I could see was darkness. I was floating and Saturn was no  
longer beside me holding my hand. I then felt my bottom's impact with  
the ground. Hard and Painful... as usual. "Some things never change,"  
I spoke. "Always keeping your sense of humor alive. Unfortunately you  
get that from your father not me." Queen Serenity said as she stepped  
out of the darkness. A silver aura followed her. Queen Serenity was my  
mother and the past Queen of the Moon Kingdom and the Silver  
Millennium. "Mother," I rushed towards my mother and hugged her  
tightly. God we must of made a site. The Regal Neo Queen Serenity  
crying on her dead mother's shoulder. I smiled at that remark. My  
mother looked at me and then frowned. "Selene, why are you worried?"  
She said reading my mind instantly. "Small Lady she's not coming is  
she?" I said acting so much like my past self not the Queen I was. My  
mother laughed and smiled at me. I could now see that Sailor Pluto and  
Sailor Saturn stood beside her. One on each side. "Selene I told you  
she would come soon don't you believe me?" My mother said as she  
carefully let go of me. "It's not that I don't believe you..." I never  
got time to finish. These days I never got to finish what I was saying  
anyway. "Pluto," my mother then gestured towards the pregnant senshi  
of time. Pluto stepped forward and for once she had a smile on her  
face. Even Saturn stood at attention with a big smile on her face. I  
then felt like I had been left out of a secret. "My Queen, I'm very  
surprised that you haven't noticed it yet but you have no need to  
worry. I know for a fact as the senshi of time that you are pregnant  
with Rini."  
  
My emotions then turned from shocked to embarrassed and last but  
not least foolishness. I'm sure that I blushed a bright red colour  
several times. "You guys knew all the time didn't you?" I asked my  
senshi. They nodded. "It was hard to keep it a secret last night but  
I held out with help from Pluto," Saturn confessed. I looked at the  
three women and signaled for them to come towards me. They did so. I  
then grabbed them all and locked them in a group hug of which they  
kindly accepted.  
  
Saturn with the help of Pluto returned me to Earth at the exact  
time I had left. I then saw time start again. My beloved reached my in  
a matter of seconds. Those tear stains that were on my checks had  
disappeared. I opened my arms and he embraced me tightly. "Endy, I  
need to talk to you about something." I pulled Endymion away from  
Saturn and Malachite who had in turn caught up with my husband. We sat  
down on a bench in my Private Garden which was off limits to everybody  
except myself and Endymion. I smiled as I looked into his black eyes.  
He looked back at me somewhat confused. "Eddie, I have something very  
important to tell you that will change our life forever." I stopped  
and brushed away my tears. I could tell that he was on the edge of my  
seat. "Darien, Endymion, my love I'm pregnant," I told him. His eyes  
opened wide and he jumped off the bench and made a grab for me. He  
picked me up and swing me around above his head. I leaned my head back  
and laughed. Endymion also laughed too. Our laughs could be heard  
throughout the Crystal Kingdom.   
  
Three Months later:  
  
I threw back the sheets and scampered towards the bathroom a fast  
as my legs could carry me. I almost sprinted towards the toilet. I  
then threw up last night's dinner. A warm hand touched my back  
suddenly. I jumped a mile. The hand rubbed up and down in constant  
fluent strokes. I pulled my face up and look at the owner of the hand.  
"Did I wake you, Eddie?" I asked. "No I was already up so don't worry  
about that." I smiled. I knew that he had lied. He was fast asleep  
till I had jumped so suddenly out of our bed. I walked out of the  
bathroom Endymion followed me silently. "We should really tell the  
senshi. I'm nearing three months you realize," I said fussing around  
with pillows and that of the sort. I had been obsessed for the last  
few with cleaning and cooking. Endymion had assured me that it was  
just a symptom of pregnancy. "I know but when. Should we tell them  
together or separate," Endymion replied. We looked at each other for  
a second and both uttered, "Together." We smiled and grinned at each  
other as Endymion came up beside me, picked me up and threw me  
onto the bed.  
  
I sat on the throne of the Moon Queen. My husband sat on the  
throne of the Terrain King. My senshi, Endymion's Generals and my Moon  
Guard bowed in front of us. "I'll get straight to the point. I want to  
tell you all some important news that may or may not change the rest  
of your lives." I grabbed Endymion's hand. He then leaned over and  
kissed my check. I continued slowly, "Well I don't know how to say  
this but anyway, I'm pregnant!" The Senshi gasped all except Hotaru  
and Setsuna who of course already knew. The Inner Senshi rushed up to  
me hugging me tightly. "This is soooo cool," Minako yelled.  
  
6 Months Later:  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!" I yelled as I felt yet another contraction ending.  
Never again would i give birth to child... I'll make sure of it.  
Endymion stood next to me holding my hand. He looked at me and smiled.  
What was he smiling about, ok retake let me think... He's not give  
birth to a watermelon. I looked over towards the door. I noticed that  
Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Uranus were standing in front of the door  
not letting anybody in. Ami and Mina stood to the right side of me,  
chatting quietly. I couldn't see the rest of my senshi maybe they were  
outsie trying to control the press. I still remember clearly how my  
water had broken. How could I forget?  
  
*Flashback*  
  
I just finished doing up my traditional meatball hairstyle when  
my thunder senshi opened the door. "Yes." "Serenity-sama," Makoto  
said. I smiled and turn around to face her, "You know better than  
that Makoto." The Jupiterian Queen bowed her head and blushed a light  
pink colour. I took five steps towards her and picked up her head and  
told her, "Let's go." She smiled and grabbed my hand pulling me out  
of the room. I laughed absentminditly.   
  
I wasn't in the mood to go to a formal dinner but the Pope had  
kindly accepted my dinner invitation which I had given him three  
months ago. Ahead of me was my husband in his customary tuxedo. He  
looked as handsome as ever. He smiled at me and whispered I love you  
as I gently touched his hand. The Announcer stood next to us. I nodded  
at him to begin. He bowed deeply and clear his voice.   
  
"Welcome Ladies, Gentleman and our special guest, The Pope to  
the most famous royal get together of the month. Now without further  
ado I'd like to introduce his majesty, Neo King Endymion. King of The  
Terrian Kingdom and The Crystal Millnium. I would also like to  
introduce her highness, Neo Queen Serenity, the last Princess of the  
Silver Millnium and the first Queen of The Crystal Millnium." The  
Announcer bellowed deeply.   
  
Endymion latched onto my hand and glided me into the throne  
room. As soon as I entered the room everybody looked at me. They were  
all overjoyed to hear that I was expecting. My senshi stood still at  
the end of room. Ami, Rei and Makoto waved. Mina did a Victory sign.  
Michuru and Hakura winked and lastly Hotura and Setsuna smiled.  
Gently, Endymion hoisted me up to sit on my throne.  
  
The Pope and myself talked many times before dinner. I got to  
know him alot better. He also expressed his views on 'This New World'  
as he politly put it. They called dinner quite suddenly. I rose out of  
my seat and slowly made my way towards the Dining room. I sat at one  
of the ends of the long table my fire and love senshi sat next to me.  
Of course none of them were transformed as the Moon Guard were  
scattered around the room.  
  
Halfway through dinner I got a slight tingle converge all the  
way down my back. Then it happened. I knew that it was time. My water  
had just broken! My face must of turned a redish shade and convayed my  
surprise, shock and worry to the others. Queen Minako looked towards  
me a warm smile covered her face. Well that was until she saw my face.  
She touched my shoulder and looked at me again. I could tell she  
understood fully. She looked towards Endymion at the other end of the  
table. He was busy talking to one of the Asian Nobles.  
  
I started to feel very sick at that moment. Rei ended her  
converstaion and looked towards me obviously senseing my emotions.  
"Selene," She spoke. At that moment Minako got up and signalled to  
Makoto and Hakura. "Your highness," Rei yelled towards my husband. I  
sat their completely in shocked. I had never felt like this before.  
Endymion looked towards Minako. Endymion mouthed 'no'. Minako mouthed  
'Yes' He got up from his seat and ran down towards me. The guests  
started to get worried. Most of them were looking at me.   
  
I got up suddenly as soon as Endymion had reached me. Minako  
reached into a invisable pocket in her long dress and pulled out  
Henshi Stick. Many of the Outer Senshi followed her example. Makoto  
was at the end of the room and was the second one to pull out  
her Henshi Stick.  
  
Venus Cosmic Power  
Jupiter Cosmic Power  
Uranus Cosmic Power  
Neptune Cosmic Power  
Saturn Cosmic Power   
Pluto Cosmic Power  
  
All of the people had heard about my lengendery sailor senshi.  
But nobody had ever actually seen them transform. I watched their  
faces. One of the women actually fainted. The Outer Senshi formed a  
circle around me, Endymion, Sailor Venus, Rei and Ami. Endymion picked  
me up and we flew out of the dining room.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Now, here I was yelling my guts out giving birth to a watermelon  
that was my soon to be daughter, Rini otherwise known as Small Lady.  
Mina and Ami were know at my feet discussing something. Endymion was  
still at my side. He wasn't laughing anymore. Thank god if I wasn't in  
some much pain I would have got up and whacked him one. I heard voices  
to the side of me. I thought it was Ami and Minako. I looked to the  
side of me expecting to see them. Instead I saw a slender women with  
blond hair and two sailor senshi standing behide her. Mother, Sailor  
Saturn and Pluto. "Mother," I yelled as another contraction came. "No  
Selene, Queen Serenity's not here. Do you want me to get you Ikuko?"  
Endymion suggested. Ikuko was my mother from the 20th Century Tokyo. I  
loved her but she just wasn't the same as my real mother. But that  
means if he can't see them. That means that i'm having halucinations.  
"No your not my daughter," My mother spoke.  
  
I was shocked my halucination had just talked to me. My supposed  
mother touched my head and my moon symbol glowed. Oh my god that  
proves it she's really my mother. "What are you doing here?" I aksed  
her. "We're here to comfort you," Pluto answered. "You didn't tell me  
that the pain was this bad," I told Pluto. "Hey, I was suffering a few  
months ago like you are now well that was until Byron was born," Pluto  
chuckled. She had been laughing alot more since her son Byron  
was born.   
  
"One last push," The doctor called out to me. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh," I  
yelled. "That's it your highness. It's a girl" The doctor yelled out  
as she gave the baby to Ami. She was not yelling or any like that.  
"She's alright isn't she? She's not yelling or anything," Endymion  
asked. "She's fine," The doctor said as she walked out of the room. Ami  
gave me my baby girl... my Rini. My mother and the other two Outer  
Senshi had talked to me constantly while I was in the middle of my  
contrations. Endymion cooed to our baby and I, the little creasant  
moon on her forehead. She was so tiny and cute I thought to myself.  
"What are you going to name her your highnesses?" A nurse asked. I  
looked towards my mother and then towards Endymion. He nodded.  
"Serenity."   
  
Later that night, I stood on the balcony attached to our room.  
Rini... my Small Lady was in my arms. My mother and the two Outer  
Senshi had left shortly after Rini was born. But before she had left I  
had looked up at my mother from where i was laying to see her smiling  
down at me proudly, as I said the Ancient name used by the Female Moon  
Royalty. I looked down at my small miracle that was cradled in my  
arms. Rini smiled and giggled back at me. The moonlight bounced off  
the balcony just in front of where I stood. Rini giggled again and I  
bent down and whispered in her ear so nobody but her could hear,  
"I've been waiting for you for a long time, My Small Lady."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Please email me with your comments. Next chapter:   
  
Crystal Palace Blues: Queen Minako  
  
  
Ja ne Minna-san,  
Lady Serenity Moon  
  
Ps: Joyce (J) arigato soo much again!_!  



	2. Queen Minako

Crystal Palace Blues - Queen Minako   
PG  
Written by Lady Serenity Moon  
Email Address: ladyserenity_moon@hotmail.com  
Homepage: http://www.homestead.com/ladyserenitymoon/intro.html  
  
Konnichiwa Minna-san,  
Arigato minna-san for emailing me. Please keep emailing   
me with your comments and suggestions. But if you can help   
it no flames please. I mustn't forget my editor Countrygirl-  
chan (J-chan). Also arigato to all my staff at LSMH. You   
guys work wonders. Arigato Andrea-sama for posting my   
fan fiction on ASMR. Better let you start reading   
before i bore you with my endless amount of arigato's.  
  
Ja ne,  
Lady Serenity Moon  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Crystal Palace Blues - Queen Minako  
  
*Queen Minako's POV*  
  
I stood on the hilltop which was located outside the Crystal Palace   
of Venus. I was careful as to not trip and fall over the edge. There had  
been nothing much to do at the palace so I had decided to go to my most  
favourite place on Venus...The Crystal Hills. I bent down slowly and   
picked up a Venusian Daisy. I smiled as I twirled it around between my   
thumb and index fingers. "Minako," a voice said from behind me. I spun   
around and pushed some of my golden blonde hair out of my face. A man   
with white hair stood before me. I ran into his arms and put my face   
up against his chest. He wrapped his strong hands around me and   
blew into my ear. The man, of course could be no other than my husband  
King Malachite of Venus. He is also Neo-King Endymion's chief general.  
As I am the leader of the Inner Senshi of Neo-Queen Serenity.   
  
Once Crystal Toyko had been established 10 years ago. The Inner and   
the Outer Senshi worked on rebuilding their own home planets. When I   
had arrived on Venus my old palace where I had grown up was in ruins.  
With the help of my heart crystal I rebuilt the palace like it was before  
Beryl attacked. Malachite and I then married later that year. We   
ascended the throne of Venus a few months after that.  
  
I smiled at him warmly. He smiled back at me and then frowned.   
"Minako, you must go back to the palace. What would the people   
say if they saw their Queen near the edge of this hilltop,"   
Malachite whispered into my ear. "I suppose you're right but   
it wouldn't be fair if I just let you drag me back to the palace   
without a fair fight would it?" I laughed as I slid out of my   
husband arms and started to run at a fast pace. In all my years   
of being Sailor Venus I had got used to outrunning monsters and so on.  
  
"Hey Minako," Malachite yelled as he frantically ran after me. My  
long orange dress clung closely to my now sweaty legs. Oh this was  
so unfair Malachite can run faster than me unless I call on Sailor  
Venus. Yes Sailor Venus. I was going to beat my husband one and   
for all. I reached into a invisible pocket in my dress. I dug around  
and eventually found my henshi stick. I turned my head back around to  
see Malachite a few yards behind me. "Henshi Yo" I whispered quietly.  
I giggled loudly as I raised my henshi stick.   
  
Venus Cosmic Power  
  
"I call upon my home planet Venus, give me your strength to fight," I   
yelled so that my voice could be heard throughout the whole hill-top.  
I felt the yellow energy of Venus wrap around me. I hadn't felt that  
energy against my skin for a few months. I finished transforming   
and I made my final pose. I jumped up on to stone path which lay  
above the area I had just stood on. Malachite caught up with me  
and stopped dead as soon as he noticed that I seemed to have   
disappeared. I tried to kept my self from giggling by covering   
my mouth. I made my traditional pose and cleared my voice. "For chasing  
the Queen of this planet I will punish you. I am the original senshi of  
love, Sailor Venus." He stared at my and then made a look that said 'Come  
on Minako give it up' I shrugged and smiled. "Ok I'll play along with   
your little game Minako." "You won't regret it. A senshi under the   
command of Serenity and a general under the command of Endymion. Piece of  
cake." "I'm the lead general of the Terrian planet, Earth. And you  
have made a mistake by threatening me," He said as he slammed his sword  
in the ground.   
  
Earth Ground Blast!  
  
I jumped and did a flip in the air barely missing his attack. I landed  
safely on my feet. "Is that the best you can do," I chucked with mocked  
humor. He picked his sword up and started charging towards me. I took  
a step to the side missing him as he flew by. I pointed my finger towards  
the air and...  
  
Venus Cresant Beam Smash!  
  
It hit him in the back. He mumbled something about just wait until tonight.  
We flew towards each other as a shocking pace. I shot a kick towards him.  
I was fast but not fast enough to hit him. He caught my leg while it was   
still in the air. He laughed. He twisted it and I flew to the ground. I felt  
ashamed i had been beaten by the old trick in the book. He reached   
out his hand.   
  
Venus Love Chain Encirle  
  
The chain wrapped around his legs and pulled him to the floor. I laughed  
He had fallen down right beside me. He mumbled and rolled around   
trying to get the chain off him. "Minako," He yelled. "What!" I   
demanded. He looked down at the chain that encircled him. "Get   
this for gods saken chain off. "Oh but you won't let me does this  
if i took the chain off. I rolled towards him and kissed him on the   
lips. "Venus Love Chain Discircle," I muttered. He grabbed me and pulled me   
onto oh him so I rest on his strong chest. "Detransform," I commanded   
yet again. My own orange dress clung to my body again. I started to   
get off him but he grabbed me. "They wouldn't notice if you and me   
stayed out here for a while, now would they?" He asked. "No I guess   
not." He embraced me and pulled me closer to his chest.  
  
I had spent the next two hours out in the mountains with Malachite.   
Soon as we got home we crawled into the bed again for some   
more quiet time. I'd say that I had been sleeping for a few hours.   
I reached towards the other side of my bed hoping to feel my husband chest   
vibrating up and down. Nothing. What! I opened my eyes and looked towards   
the other side of the bed. My hands were right there was nobody there.   
I looked towards the clock on the small table on my side of the bed.   
It read: 12:00PM. Maybe he went out for a nap. I tried to use my   
mental link with my husband to find out where he was. I know that   
it wasn't the honest thing to do, but I was worried about him. I   
felt nothing..that means he not in the palace. On my god, the only way   
he would ever leave me or the palace was if a war had broken out in   
the streets of Crystal Venus. I pulled the bed covers back.   
I began to pace back and forward across the room. Where could he be?   
Jennie, of course I could ask he if she's seen him. Jennie was my chief   
bodyguard. Most people often just referred to her as in 'the service of   
our beloved Queen'.   
  
"Jennie,"I said. She then heard the door open. I had known the   
Jennie was standing watch outside my door as she often did when she   
couldn't sleep or when I didn't feel too well. "Yes Minako-sama," she   
stated. I smiled remembering how I had told her many times not to  
address me as 'my Queen', 'Your majesty', 'Your highness'. "Malachite   
have seen him. I'm worried I sense that he's not in the palace." I   
told her. "No I haven't seen him. I'm sure he's fine." I nodded.   
"Thank-you Jennie," I said. "Please my...Minako-sama," she mentally   
slapped herself realizing her mistake. "I'll try." I signaled for   
her to leave. She curtsied deeply. I crawled back into bed and lay my   
head down on the pillow again. I tried to get back to sleep..I really   
did. But I just felt lonely without Malachite in bed beside me.  
  
I sat on the bench in my private garden reading a old book that was   
based back in the middle ages. It had bugged me for ages about where   
Malachite had been. I managed to get back to sleep but that was only   
after I took a sleeping tablet and lay down on the bed. I feel asleep  
quickly after that. It always to do the trick. I hadn't seen Malachite   
all day and I was getting worried about him yet again. But I had asked   
many servants and they had all said that they had seen him earlier today.   
The wind blew a branch beside me on a nearby tree, I looked up..nothing.   
Where in god's name was he? I saw a flash of white hair through the trees   
directly in front of me. Malachite..no that can't be, what would he be   
doing walking through a forest at this time of day. "Malachite," I called   
out towards the figure which I thought was him. I thought that he hadn't   
heard me, but then he suddenly stopped and turned his head towards me.   
  
"Minako," he called out, "What are you doing out here?" I frowned and   
then answered him,"I was sitting here reading a book when I saw you.   
The question is what are you doing here? You weren't in bed last night.   
I was worried." He ran towards me and stopped dead in front of me. "Um well   
I was out you know I had some matters to attend to. Some people where   
outside of the gate and wanted to see you about something but i went   
down and fixed it up." "Ooohh." Is that all I had to say, I was dead   
worried about him and all I can say is oohh. Stupid Minako! His eyes darted  
towards him watch, and back to my face. "Sweety, I have to go so maybe   
I can catch up with you later?" "Sure why not?" I told him as he bent   
over and kissed my cheek gently and then continued to run through   
the forest. I walked back towards my bench and started reading my book again.   
I thought about my upcoming birthday which was in two weeks. I now had   
given up any hope of counting how old I was. I laughed and closed my   
book and walked back inside the palace to get some much needed sleep   
because i suddenly felt very tired.  
  
One Week Later:  
  
I had woken up around midnight frequently for the last couple of days   
to discover that my love, Malachite wasn't asleep beside me. I asked   
him again why he wasn't there and all he could say was that he had business  
to attend to. He wouldn't go into detail. One certain morning I opened   
my eyes to find yet again nobody beside me. I pulled the blankets off   
my bed suddenly and rushed into the bathroom. I hated this. I had  
eaten fish from Neptune the other night and god i felt sick straight   
after that. But Malachite wasn't at dinner last night for some reason.   
I worried about that man. We never spent time anymore. He hadn't said   
that he loved me for a few days...heck we had hardly spoken. I finished   
throwing up my guts a little while later. I had decided to find out where   
my husband went every night...and tonight was the night. Where ever he went   
tonight I would follow secretly and hide in the shadows watching his   
every move.   
  
Later that night:  
  
I had managed to keep myself awake even through my body was yearning   
for sleep. I then felt that now familiar feeling of him getting out   
of our bed. I kept my eyes closed trying to convince him that I was   
still asleep. If I wasn't too careful I would accidentally fall asleep.   
I heard him putting his armor on and begin to walk out of the room.   
His footsteps echoed throughout the whole room violently. Suddenly they   
stopped and spun around quickly and started to make their way towards me.   
I kept my eyes closed praying that he wouldn't notice that I wasn't asleep.   
He bent down slowly and pushed a bright golden strand of my hair out of   
my face. "Minako," he whispered, "I love you." He smiled and lifted  
himself up from the ground and continued walking towards the door of which   
he carefully closed on his way out. I giggled childishly  
and pushed myself upright so I leaned against the headboard of my bed.   
He must of been saying that every night and i never heard him.  
I smiled. I was overjoyed. I thought I had done something wrong. But now   
i had to make a descion shall I still follow him. Ok this is simple  
I trust my husband and he trust me..doesn't he. This is so wrong. I   
shouldn't follow him if he found out he would kill me. Ok Minako there's   
there choices.  
  
Choice One: Follow him and find out what's happening  
Choice Two: Sit here and wait for him while i worry myself crazy.  
Choice Three: Go back to sleep.  
  
Ok why do i think that at the moment Choice 1 is looking fantastic.   
No I must leave him alone come on I trust him more than anyone in   
this universe well except Serenity. I've got to follow him I wanted   
to know why he been acting like this and this is the only way I'm ever   
going to find out. I jumped out of bed and reached for my henshi   
stick which lay on top of my bedside draws. I studied the Venus symbol   
emblazed upon it for a moment. "Henshi Yo," I whispered.  
  
Venus Cosmic Power  
  
Ok this was a bad idea. I managed to catch up with Malachite after   
running through what I swear was some of my roses. Besides  
that it had started to rain. My fuku was now thoroughly drenched and I knew  
that I was going to get a cold by doing this. I stood in the darkness   
and watched Malachite get out of his car and walk up to a house well more   
like a mansion than a house. He knocked on the door and then turned   
around to look in my direction as if to see if anybody was watching. A   
women opened the door for him and smiled warmly encouraging to go inside.   
She had light brown hair and wore a knee length dress. I couldn't tell   
the colour of her dress but it was something similar to dark green or   
dark blue. Malachite looked around once more before he entered  
the house. She shut the door immediately after Malachite was inside.   
  
I leaned against a brick wall which was located across the road form   
the house my husband just stepped into. Oh my god minako this was obvious  
he was of course having an affair behind my back. For the past week he   
had been leaving me and the safety of the crystal palace to go to that  
women and her mansion. I couldn't believe it. We were married..we had   
sworn to love each other for ever. They called it 'Eternal Love.'   
He couldn't do this to me. What was she? At most a noblewoman. I was   
the Queen of this whole planet what else did he want. Many men would  
give an arm and a leg to sleep or be kissed by me. Yet he was just   
ignoring my love and giving all his love to that that stuck up house   
wrecker over there. I sled to the ground and uninvited tears poured down   
my face. I covered my eyes with my hands. No I loved him and he   
was supposed to love me forever. How can this be..it was my destiny!  
  
I lay on my bed as tears poured down my face. It was now morning. The   
birds were chirping and everybody was happy in the palace well that was   
except for one person me. What I had witnessed last night had left me   
depressed and heartbroken. I had only just managed to get back to the   
palace in on piece. I hadn't seen Malachite last night and I didn't   
intend to. He could go and jump off a bridge for all I care. I sniffed   
and then blew my nose again. I was right last night I had caught a cold   
and what had i discovered last night was that my husband was having an   
affair with a rich, light brown coloured hair women who didn't seem to   
care that Malachite was her King and that he was married. I heard a light   
tap on the door. "What is it?" I yelled as I pushed my face back in the   
pillow to muffled my cries.   
  
"Minako-sama," a voice said. I noted that it was Jennie's. "Come in Jennie."   
I quickly pushed my tissues underneath my bed covers and put on my brightest face.   
Jennie entered the room and stared at me for a long time before she spoke,   
"Are you feeling sick? Because I heard you sneezing and rushing to the   
toilet. Have you got a cold?" "I think so but I'll be fine just leave me   
and I'll be right," I answered hoping she would accept my explanation.   
She moved towards me and sat down beside me. In some ways Jennie was   
like a fellow senshi to me. We both protected someone or something and   
acted the same way about making descions. "You've been crying," she observed.   
I shrugged my shoulders absentmindly. "You look awful. Please let me go and   
get a doctor." I frowned and faced in the direction opposite to her. "Please leave," I   
ordered. She sat there still looking straight at me. "Did you not hear me?   
I told you to please leave the room. it was an order not a  
suggestion." She nodded and walked out of the room closing   
the door behind her. I laid back on the pillow and continued crying.  
  
I sat over the toilet bowl throwing up again. It had been a hour or   
so since Jennie left me. She must of told Malachite..wasn't he here. But   
would I really want him here anyway. I flushed the toliet and washed   
my hands with soap. Pulled back my hair quickly and walked out of the   
bathroom. I had my head bent towards the ground when I suddenly   
heard voices in my bedroom. I looked up to find all my friends and   
fellow senshi sitting around the room. Serenity, Ami, Hakura and   
Michuru sat on the bed. Setsuna and Hotura sat on the couch. Lita and   
Rei sat on the floor and finally to finish it off Endymion leaned   
against the doorframe. I heard voices outside. I could tell  
easily that they were the Inner and Outer Senshi's husbands, The   
Earth Generals and the Moon Guard.   
  
"Minako," Serenity said as she got off the bed. I ran up to her   
and cried on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around me and tried   
to calm me down. She touched my forehead where my Venusian symbol sat.   
"You hot..you've got a fever," Serenity told me and nodded towards   
the Queen of the Knowledge and Ice Planet. I looked towards my fellow   
companions. They all had smiles on my faces showing that they wanted   
to try to cheer me up. "Who told you to come here?" I asked as if i   
didn't know. "Jennie," Raye answered. I smiled. Outside I could hear   
something going on but I didn't know what. I sat on my bed quietly   
beside Serenity. I held my stomach again trying not to let on to the   
others that I was feeling sick. Serenity and Ami looked towards me as   
did some of other senshi. I door slammed open and Endymion suddenly became   
alert. Malachite entered the room and searched for me.   
  
He then saw me sitting on the bed and looking like hell as I   
had been told earlier today by several people. He rushed towards me and   
touched my shoulder. I pulled away from him. He never ever deserved to   
touch me after what I saw last night. "Minako. You look awful what happened?"  
He asked me. "Nothing you don't seem to care anyway." Several of the   
girls gasped at my comment. "Minako," he whispered. "Leave me alone get out,"  
I yelled standing up in front of him and pointing to the door. My legs then   
gave out below me and the I feel to the floor but lucky Malachite managed   
to grab me just in time. Ami rushed forward and started giving  
out orders to everyone. Serenity rushed most of the senshi out except   
her and Ami. Malachite also was rushed out of the room to.  
  
I pushed my head further back into my fluffy pillows. I felt sick again   
and this cold wasn't help or was being sick not helping the cold. I must   
be losing my mind now. I knew this time would come. Ami had checked me out  
and done all the usual things, check my pulse, see how my breathing is and   
all that sort of stuff. Serenity sat beside me as Ami gave the verdict.   
Ami stood to the left side of me and had a smile a mile wide on her face.  
I looked at her strangely and she begin to talk. "Minako all I can say is   
you've got a pretty severe cold and apart from that there's nothing wrong   
with you. Also I mustn't forget to tell you this..well like i would forget   
but Minako I'm proud to tell you that your pregnant." Serenity giggled.   
No, I don't need this I'm supposed to be happy but now how can I raise a child   
when his or her father is having an affair. They is the   
worst day ever. Serenity and Ami looked at my face and frowned. "I have   
something to tell you but you mustn't say anything..promise." I girls nodded   
and sat on either side of me. "I followed Malachite last night to a mansion  
where a lady opened a door to let him in. I think he's having   
an affair." The girls looked towards me with sad faces. "Tell us all   
about it," Serenity told her.  
  
I had instructed Ami not to tell Malachite about the baby. I figured   
that he would find out in due time. Ami had agreed only if I stay in bed   
for the next few days which meant that I would have to stay in bed on my   
birthday. Well what a birthday it will be anyway. I had told everybody   
about the baby and Malachite and everytime he walks past them he gets   
given a glare or a mutter of rude words. I smiled as my friends sat around   
me rejoicing in my new found pregnancy. "What shall you name her?" Lita   
asked. "Who says it going to be a girl," Endymion stated. "I just know Endy,"   
Lita winked. I giggled. "As I matter of fact I think the baby is going to   
be a girl and i will have to think about the name. What do you guys think   
of Minako." They all laughed. 'What about if it's a boy?" Nephrite asked me.   
I thought hard but one name just kept appearing in my head. "Malachite," I whispered. ]  
I subbed quietly on Rei's shoulder. "Don't worry just wait that fool wouldn't   
know what happened to him when we get through with him," she stated. "No please   
leave him alone." "You still love him don't you?" Hotura said. "Yes, I'm tired   
please go" I said to the other as I sobbed a little bit more.  
  
2 days later  
  
Malachite and I hardly spoke to one and another. He looked in on me   
too see if I was alright but that was about it. Until the day of my   
birthday when he approached me. "Minako, Love." I spun around and looked   
him straight in the eye. "What do you want?" I asked. His voice got warm   
and kind. "Please I have something to show you please come." He took my   
hand and lead me up to the hill. It was thought that I had conceived   
my baby up here but we would never know. "Why in hell are we up here?"   
He ignored me and kept pulling me up the mountain. Up ahead I could   
see that women that lived in that big posh mansion. "Her! Why am I here?"   
"I'd like you to meet my friend Mary-Lee." He told me. "Or is   
that what you call hoars these days." I spat at her. "Your highness   
I'm glad to finally meet you I have heard alot about you from the   
newspaper and you husband." I looked away. "Is it ready?" Malachite asked   
her. She nodded and excused herself and walked down to the bottom of the   
hills. We on the other hand continued up the hill.   
  
As I got further up the hill i could smell Venusian daisies. We finally   
reached the top of the hill. I looked around and saw daisy's scattered   
around the grass and plenty of signs saying 'Happy Birthday Minako' There   
was also a picnic blanket laid out on the ground with food spead across it.   
"But how?" I asked. "Mary-Lee helped me do this. I suppose I was away most  
of the nights preparing for this I wanted to make this birthday really   
special. Tears dripped from my eyes. Malachite looked towards me. Concern   
written all over his face. "I thought you were having an affair with   
Mary-Lee." He looked at me and smiled, "So that why you've been ignoring   
me for these last few days." I nodded. He kissed me quickly on the lips   
and then dragged me to the picnic blanket and sat me down.   
  
I looked at some of the food and nearly threw up. I used to love this sort   
of food. But I don't know since i became pregnant. Oh my god he doesn't know.   
I must tell him. "Malachite." He looked towards me. "Eat up please," he   
said as he grabbed a small cake. "No I don't feel hungry. I have to   
tell you something." I smiled. He nodded. "I must as well just come   
right out with it, I'm pregnant!" Malachite sat there his face expressions   
were about in between shocked and embarrassed. "That's wonderful. When   
did you find out?" "Today." He reached over and kissed me on the lips.   
"I have one more surprise for you. Look up there," Malachite said pointing   
to the sky. I looked towards the sky and in pink writing the words:  
  
Minako, I'll love you forever and always.   
  
was written.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Please email me if you want a sequel. Also please look out for  
  
Crystal Palace Blues: Queen Ami  
  
Email me please or visit my website which is still being remodeled.  
  
Hope you enjoy this story. I'm tired so I better go to bed. Please   
make sure that you email me. I will be waiting heee heee ^_^  
  
Lady Serenity Moon   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
